The inventor of the presently described method and system for installing underground pipe under existing surface structures described herein, also is the inventor of the earth piercing tool covered by U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,739 issued Sep. 14, 1999, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein as background to the present invention.
The present invention incorporates an improved version of the patented earth piercing tool which is particularly useful in a method and system for installing underground pipe under existing surface structures such as driveways, curbs, sidewalks, concrete slabs, building foundations and the like.